


All the Sweeter

by Expressive Dissonance (quietncryptic)



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: All the Sweeter, Bondage, GenZack, Genesis/Zack, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietncryptic/pseuds/Expressive%20Dissonance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angeal should have known that telling Genesis to keep away from his puppy would only encourage him to try harder to get what he wanted. Yaoi. Genesis/Zack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Sweeter

"Calm down old friend. I'm sure he hasn't gotten very far. Yes, yes, I know he has the attention span of a gnat, but he's not quite that stupid." Genesis walked in small circles as he listened to his best friend frantically listing all the places to look for his student. "The puppy is most likely fine, Angeal stop overreacting and getting yourself riled up."

He paused by the bed and absently began petting his current bedmate's soft black hair, his lips set in a firm smirk as he listened to the younger man carry on like a mother hen. "Mmhmm, I'll tell you if he asks about you." He folded the PHS closed, his bright blue eyes suddenly taking on a wicked slant as he sized up his newest plaything.

Zackary Fair, SOLDIER Third Class rolled his eyes in an exaggerated motion the older man was sure to catch. He gave the PHS a pointed look, and Genesis was certain that if he hadn't been gagged, he'd be getting an earful about unnecessarily worrying Angeal like that.

"Don't look at me like that, Puppy. It's his own fault for trying to baby you," Genesis purred, running his hands freely upon smooth, naked shoulders and still-developing abs.

The spiky-haired boy squirmed a bit as Genesis teasingly explored his body; being that he was a young, teenage boy, his reaction to the gentle attention was instantaneous, causing the older SOLDIER to laugh as he pulled his hand away.

"Ah ah ah, bad puppy, you have to earn it first."

Zack whimpered low in his throat before making small, desperate little hip motions that practically begged for touch. _His_ touch. "Such a bad puppy," Genesis whispered, wrapping his hand around him and beginning to stroke in time with the frantic heartbeat he could hear thrumming on the fringes of his awareness. "What is your desire, my friend?"

"Mrghufug," Zack began, his eyes sliding shut as he arched into that gently teasing hand.

"That sounds reasonable enough," Genesis said dryly. He pulled his hand away and reached over to the nightstand to examine the flared plug he had ready and idly ran his fingers across the ridges, liberally slicking it with the vanilla scented lubricant he'd chosen especially for tonight. Fresh and light, just like Angeal's starry-eyed puppy. This would do nicely.

Zack moaned at the loss of contact, but he felt a brief shift of movement beside the bed before elegant hands were spreading his thighs open wider; he expected to feel probing fingers, but clenched in surprise when he felt the blunt head of an object lightly nudging at him.

"Relax," Genesis commanded, using his free hand to tilt the younger man's head up. "Open your eyes for me; let me see the skies glow with bliss…"

Zack obeyed, and felt the intrusion gently wiggle further inside. There was discomfort since the plug was larger than a simple finger, but he didn't mind; there had been worse. After a moment, he felt Genesis teasingly rock it against _that_ spot and he gasped, writhing against his bindings while the older SOLDIER chuckled and nipped at the skin of his thighs, relentlessly repeating the movements just to hear those wild, muffled moans.

It was gratifying having someone as active and energetic as Angeal's puppy under him, responding to his every touch and ministration; even he couldn't have predicted the enjoyment he'd receive from taking the boy for his own. The elder man gave the plug a final twist and left it inside before reaching down to cup and fondle at the hardened erection and balls before him.

He watched as that lithe form shuddered in reaction and cobalt blue eyes slid closed; it was time to add another addition to their little game. Genesis tugged on him again, enjoying the resulting whimper before reaching out and grasping the next toy.

Zack shifted restlessly as Genesis's warmth briefly left him. He opened his eyes and made a small sound, curious as to the delay, only to be shushed and have his head gently tilted back. He saw something odd in the other man's hands, but it wasn't until he felt the hold around his neck and felt the quiet snick that he realized that Genesis had put a collar around his neck.

"Hwuamph?"

"Shhh," Genesis cooed, finally removing the ball and gag to give him a slow, deep kiss that was just on the edge of harsh. After a moment, he leaned back and licked his lips, his hands moving back towards the collar; then there was another _click_ and Genesis was gently tugging on the leather leash to urge Zack's lips back against his own. Once, twice, three times he moved their lips together before slipping his tongue back inside to thoroughly explore and stake his claim.

"Such a good puppy," he murmured, releasing the leash so that he could run his hands through that wild spiky hair as if it were fur. The boy was a treasure trove of undiscovered potential. Had Angeal ever looked at those wild ebony spikes and wondered if they'd feel as soft against his thighs as they did in his hands?

"Gen..." Zack broke off and shuddered as that talented mouth made its way up his jaw to nuzzle against his collarbone just beneath the collar. The quick, catlike flicks of Genesis's tongue were driving him crazy, and he wanted to do this _now_ , but he wasn't the one in control.

"That's right you, aren't," the redhead whispered, nibbling on Zack's ear. He chuckled at the minute jerk the younger man gave at his slip up and lightly suckled on the ear before leaning back and giving him a smirk. "But since you want it so bad…"

The slide of a hand down sculpted thigh and then a twinge of delight; that maddening pressure eased as the plug was removed and Zack squirmed in anticipation as Genesis liberally coated himself, hissing at the cold sensation even in his eagerness.

Carefully—almost gently, even—he lifted Zack's hips and placed those long legs over his shoulders, exposing the younger man to his appreciative gaze. He knew that he could start out a bit easier, but the sight of the puppy being bent nearly in half and ready to be impaled on his cock was proving to be more than he could resist. He smoothly pressed inside, ignoring the surprised gasp and paused once fully joined with the boy, his eyes closing and breath hissing from his lips as he fought the need to take. He occasionally gave pain, but he tried to make up for it with pleasure.

And besides, this time was _different_.

 _This_ was what Angeal had been trying to protect, to hide from the world—from _him_ —this pleasing young boy that was panting and twisting in his grip, trying to get both closer and further away from the delicious intrusion into his body as if his life depended on it. His desperate sobs made Genesis ache to bury his cock in another place to see if it was just as hot and tight, but he knew that they had limited time before the puppy's master came calling. He pulled himself out to the tip, enjoying the muffled groans he received before plunging back inside, the wet sound of flesh against flesh adding to the dizzying sounds and scent of desire.

Zack tried his best to meet the pace Genesis set, but his bound hands didn't leave him much room to gain any leverage. So he squirmed and writhed, trying his best to stimulate himself without the use of his hands. In the end, he resigned to a frustrated keening as Genesis drove himself inside but refused to touch him. Gods, he wasn't going to last very long with the deep strokes brushing against raw nerves and making him desperate to just let go.

"G-Genesis!"

"Don't worry," the First soothed, sweat plastering thin strands of auburn to his forehead. He shifted so that he could further lean over the teen and ignored the hitched moan in favor of wrapping his free hand around Zack and smoothly beginning to jerk him off. "You've been a good pet, Puppy. 'And your reward shall be the light of the stars themselves,'" he quoted, before pushing him over the edge.

Zack bucked in Genesis' hold, a deep moan pouring from his throat as he jerked and shuddered in release. It felt like he could hardly breathe from the pleasure, and his overly sensitized body could feel every shift of Genesis' as the older man's rhythm faltered from its smooth flow to irregular motions. He shivered when Genesis stilled—for a second, the redhead's choked gasp and low groan had felt as if they were his own.

They lay together, hearts gradually slowing as Zack thought about what had happened. He'd just had sex—real, no holds barred tie-me-up-and-spank-me sex—with one of top three SOLDIERs in ShinRa. He'd been bound and gagged— _branded, owned_ —by Genesis Rhapsodos, the Red General and Master of magical combat with two of his own fanclubs.

And he'd loved every moment of it.

"What are you thinking of, little hero?" Genesis' voice was mildly curious as he leaned up on his elbow to look into the younger man's face. Zack had no idea how he looked with his hair mussed and his body covered in a light sheen of sweat. Even the faint crease of his brow was endearing as he blinked himself out of his thoughtful daze long enough to wince as Genesis slid out of him.

"Nothing much, just…Well, why me Genesis? You could have anyone you want, but you picked me, and I'm not exactly known for being cultured or anything…"

A wry smile crossed the First's face as he gently untied the boy's wrists, his blue green eyes lit with satisfaction.

"No one has managed to intrigue me as you have," he purred, lightly rubbing the circulation back into the teen's wrists. What was a lie, Genesis thought, compared to the truth? The puppy was far too young to understand the politics behind matters of the heart.

Those bright blue eyes widened in surprise and it seemed he'd been shocked speechless by the First's words.

It was much better that the puppy didn't know that having a forbidden fruit made sinning all the sweeter.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, Zack is underaged in this fic (16), but we all know teenagers get it on all the time when they're not supposed to.


End file.
